1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for producing a valve assembly, in particular for a hydraulic vehicle brake system with traction control and to a valve assembly produced by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From International Patent Disclosure WO 99/44872, an electromagnet valve is known, having a valve housing that receives valve components and is secured in a stepped bore of a thermoplastic valve block. The diameter of the valve housing is reduced in the joining direction by a shoulder, which is adjoined by a recess embodied as an annular groove. Moreover, the material comprising the valve block has a lesser material hardness than the material of the valve housing. During the insertion motion of the electromagnet valve into the stepped bore of the valve block, the shoulder of the valve housing takes on the function of a calking die, which plastically displaces the softer material of the valve block positively into the annular groove of the valve-housing. This creates a positive-engagement connection between the valve housing of the electromagnet valve and the valve block.
A brake force regulator of twin-design is also known from International Patent Disclosure WO 95/14594; it has two regulating valves, whose housings are embedded in a plastic valve block in the production of the valve block. A magnet valve is also secured to the valve block by calking.